


The summer of losers

by Welcome_to_the_losers_club



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Multi, Slow Burn, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_losers_club/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_losers_club
Summary: It's the summer after the first year of high school and the losers club want to make this the best summer yet.this is one of my first proper fics so please be nice





	1. The lucky seven

Nobody ever thought me and Richie would be friends, I guess you could say we're an unlikely paring but I don't really believe that to be the case, in fact I think we're a highly likely paring. People often say opposites attract but me and Richie aren't inexactly opposites, well i mean we kind of are but we're also kind of the same person in a weird way, not in a way that's obvious to most people people but more in a small knowing way. All the losers can see it , but that's because they're the only people in my life that know i'm more than a quiet compliant mamma's boy that always does "the right thing", They know me. The Actual me, and that me, how ever hidden it is really enjoys spending time with a certain Richie Tozier more commonly known as Trashmouth.

On my first day back at school after my dad died My mom gave me a list of people i was not allowed to speak to. Richie was one of them.  
"His family are not the sort of people i want my Eddie bear to be around. they're nothing but trouble."  
I was 6 so i would normally try to do what my mom said but I didn't understand why i shouldn't be able to speak to him. So i broke the rules. This was the first time i had disobeyed my mom but it certainly wouldn't be the last. I sat with him and my best friend Bill Denbrough at lunch that day and school and we've been friends ever since, with a few additions of course.

There is seven of us in total now, and that was how it's going to stay. Seven feels like a strong secure number like with all of us together we we're invincible. Lucky seven.

First there's Bill Denbrough, known to most of derry as stuttering Bill because of his heavy stutter he has when he talks. He's like the foundation of the group he may be a bit quiet but without him the group wouldn't feel right, his presence is necessary he's a natural leader he always knows how to make everyone smile.

And then there's Mike Hanlon or "Homeschool" one of the most genuine and hard working guys around, he's always there when you need him the most. He's the best listener.

No one can forget Beverly Marsh know as by some bitches at school as "Beaverly" but she likes being called Bev much more than that. Beverly is the bravest and most loving person I've ever met. She's survived hell but still manages to smile everyday. I admire her so much she's so strong.

And now for Stanley Uris or "Stan the man" or even sometimes "Stan the man Uris". Stanley always has the answers , ask him anything and he'll know how to respond. (Don't tell Richie this but..) Stan has the best sense of humor, his timing is always perfect although he doesn't unleash it often when he does It's amazing.

They'res no way you could miss out Ben Hanscom "haystack" He's the sweetest and most comforting friend. He always see's the bright side of any situation. If you're ever feeling down Haystacks the guy to call.

Last but certainly not least is Mr Richard Tozier himself. Known to everyone in the whole of Main as "trashmouth Tozier" It is true he doesn't know when to shut up but that's not always a bad thing. As soon as he walks into a room it lights up. His smile is so good it's almost contagious and not just the smile on his lips but also the one in his eye's, its almost as if you looked into them for too long you would catch fire. It's beautiful.

With a group like this one its going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. The start of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally summer and the losers club want to start it with a bang. How about a group sleep over?

**Richie**

"Thank God its summer finally summer!"i go to pick up my bag but Mrs peters stops me before i can.

"um excuse me Richard could you please sit down the bell hasn---"

"bbbbbbbringg" perfect timing.

"It has now! see ya next year Mrs!" And without waiting for a response I'm out of the English classroom and on my way to go meet Bev to see what the plan is for later. Stan suggested a movie night at his place but Bev thinks we should start the summer off with a bang. Its uncomfortable walking against the people flowing out of the school but we all promised Bev we would meet at her locker, even if it would make my more sense to meet outside. Mike, Stan and bill are already standing at the locker with her when i get there.

"hey Bev whats the plan?"

"be patient i'll tell you when Eddie and Ben get here."

"Speak of the devils" bill says smiling I look over and theirs Ben and Eddie walking down the empty corridor towards us.

"Hi guys. Started without us?" Eddie asks grinning at the group

"why of course not Eds we would never! how could you think such a thing!" I say in my posh British voice. he rolls his eyes hiding a smile. classic Eddie move

"Okay now that we're all here its time for my plan. So i thought since we've just finished our first year of high school we should do something to celebrate like a party for just the seven of us? Also I've already talked to bill and he says his place is free tonight. So um yeah what do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me Bev." mike says

"yeah that's fine with me." I reply

"Anyone have any issues with the plan?" Eddie shuffles his feet

"Mind if i crash at your place Bill? I'd rather not have to spend ages convincing my mom to let me go." Eddie says looking awkward, Eddie always gets awkward when he talks about his mom, he doesn't like not being allowed to do things everyone else can.

"yeah sure Eddie how about you all just sleepover?"

"sure i'm down."

"i just need to leave a note for my mom and then i'll meet you all. what time?"

"7 but Eddie you can come with me and get stuff we need for the party." says Beverly trying to make Eddie feel more comfortable

"sure see you all at 7 and Richie...?"

"yeah?"

"make sure you wear your finest Hawaiian shirt." Eddie replied smiling

"Anything for you Eddie my love." I say blowing Eddie a kiss. he catches it and throws it away. "Fuck you Trashmouth"

"Richie wishes."Stanley deadpans and the group erupt in laughter. Except Eddie. he laughs briefly and then starts walking away back down the corridor "I hate you all." he says as he opens the school doors.

He's been acting really strange lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! leave me some ideas to keep me motivated. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. who could hate Richie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is one confused boy who isn't very good at verbalizing his feelings. (also Bev is best girl we love her in this household)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is another short chapter! It will hopefully be longer next time I've just been quite busy.

**Eddie**

I need to stop taking joke so seriously. Its gotten to the point of when people say me and Richie's name in the same sentence i feel deep dread in the pit of my stomach because i think that they know things about me that i'm not even ready to admit to myself yet. I can't even speak to Richie properly anymore because when i look into his eyes i feel sick to my stomach. I don't think i hate him, well of course i don't hate him, he hasn't done anything that would make me hate him. I think i like him, but in a way friends aren't suppose to like other friends, and that scares me a lot.

"hey,Eddie! wait up!" Beverly calls jogging out of the school, her green backpack slung over one of her shoulders.

"you okay? you left pretty fast." she says as she catches up to me throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"yeah Bev i'm fine, just wanted to get out of school before the teachers decided to keep us." she giggled as she looks up at me.

"so.. um what do you want to go get first for the party?" I say trying to change the subject off of me.

"lets go get some food to start with and then we'll see were to go from there." Bev says as she links arms with me and leads us over to where we keep our bikes.

 

Once we've gotten everything we need we ride over to Bills house to set up the decorations. Its only a short ride from the center of town and few minutes away from my house. I know the directions like the back of my hand, i would be able to cycle to Bill's with my eyes closed if it weren't for cars and my mom. 

 

Once we're there me and Bev park are bikes in the Denbrough driveway and Bev goes to ring the bell, almost as soon as her finger touches the button Georgie Denbrough opens the door and throws himself at Beverley

"HI BEVERLEY, HI EDDIE!" the little boy says moving around to hug me.

"Hi buddy I thought you where already gone, good to see you!"

"nope, i made mom and dad promise that we wouldn't leave until you guys got here because i wanted to see you both!"

"awww thats so sweet thank you georgie, come give me another hug." Beverley said smiling widely 

"Georgie come on time to go now" Zack Denbrough called from the hallway.

Georgie leads us into the house.

"Bill's in the living room." he said as he walked over to his parents

"thank you georgie have a fun trip"

" bye Beverley, bye Eddie.

 

Me and Beverley walk through and find Bill sprawled across the couch reading a book.

"Hi Bill."

"oh s--ss-shit hi guys, i f-forgot you w-ww-were c-coming early."

“Don’t worry, you can keep reading if you want, we’ve just got a few things to get ready but it will just take a minute and then the others will probably be here.”

“Yeah ok. I-i wanna h-help this book is k-kk-kinda boring anyway.”

“Ok lets go start setting up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback would be appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! please leave any suggestions you have i appreciate it thank you for reading! 
> 
> (sorry about spelling and punctuation.)


End file.
